1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus that generates a still image from moving image data based on specification by the user.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 5866674 discloses an imaging apparatus including an imaging unit that generates image data from optical information which is input via an optical system unit, an image processor that performs predetermined processing on the image data generated by the imaging unit, and a controller that controls the imaging unit and the image processor based on setting for moving image shooting to generate moving image data. In this imaging apparatus, the controller has a first moving image mode and a second moving image mode as recording modes of a moving image. In the second moving image mode, the controller automatically sets setting for moving image shooting to predetermined setting suitable for still image recording. That is, since the imaging apparatus in Japanese Patent Publication No. 5866674 records a moving image in the setting (a recording mode) suitable for a still image, a high image quality still image can be obtained from the recorded moving image.
In the case of extracting a still image from a recorded moving image as performed by the imaging apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 5866674, the user needs to specify an image to be extracted.
The present disclosure provides an imaging apparatus that generates (extracts) still image data from moving image data based on user's specification, improving user's convenience in user's specifying.